True Love Bleeds
by Knaifu for Laifu
Summary: Yandere!Kuroko x Kagami. Kuroko seems to be trying to be with Kagami more and more lately. He passes it off as the phantom player being weird, but he will be surprised by how mentally disturbed his shadow truly is. Will Kagami be able to understand his partner's feelings? Will he welcome the love or will he reject it? Will he live or will he die?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**Warning : This is Yandere!Kuroko x Kagami. There will be very violent descriptions. People may be killed. Limbs may be lost. There may be sex scenes. Not for the faint of heart. If you don't like BL, I suggest some porn of your choice, instead. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and I would appreciate reviews ^^**

* * *

The day was the typical one for Kagami and Kuroko. About two hours ago, they had finished basketball practice; and they felt exhausted as ever. The duo went into Maji Burger and ordered the usual: a vanilla shake and a tray stacked with Maji burgers. The redhead seemed to have no table manners whatsoever, carelessly scarfing down his food with crumbs falling onto his lap and the table. On the other hand, the phantom was slowly sipping his shake; and he was looking out the window from time to time.

"Kagami-kun?" Asked Kuroko, looking at the taller male sitting in front of him.

"What?" Asked the monster of a boy, after he swallowed the bite of his food.

"Do you want to study for our test tomorrow at my house?"

As a reply, Kagami seemed to be choking on his burger for a second before recovering. There was a look of surprise on his face as his hands slammed onto the table.

"We have a test?!" He questioned loudly, earning a few looks from the other customers. Realizing this, the boy sat back in his seat; and he was slightly embarrassed from the attention he gathered. "We have a test?" He asked more quietly.

"Yes," Replied the cyan haired boy, before taking a sip of his vanilla shake. Kagami let his head rest on the table, wanting to escape the tasks of being a student. While Kuroko and Kagami liked basketball, the shorter boy always made sure his grades were in the A or B range. Sadly, the giant hardly bothered studying. If he did anything, he would copy Kuroko's homework before the teacher came into the classroom or write answers on his hand.

"Kagami-kun?" Asked Kuroko.

"Just let me sit here..." Kagami replied, ending the request with grunt. A few seconds had passed, and the redhead thought that the phantom player had left the restaurant. However, that thought was proven wrong. He felt the pain of two fingers pinching at his before quickly raising his neck back up.

"Urgh, what was that for?!" He yelled at the boy with big blue eyes.

"You could be studying instead of sitting her while thinking you're going to fail."

"I am going to fail! How is an idiot like me supposed to pass a test I've just heard about?!" He yelled again.

"You're not an idiot. You just need more time to lean something, and you don't try as much as others in school work," Replied Kuroko in his usual monotone voice. The redhead wasn't able to say much after that. The only thing that could be heard was the chatter between customers as the shadow and light were silent.

"So, I can come to your house, after school?" Asked Kagami.

Kuroko nodded his head and said, "Yes". The taller male slowly got out of his seat, scratching the back of his head. "I guess I'll be heading home, now. See ya tomorrow," Said Kagami. The shorter boy waved his hand as he continued to slowly sip his sweet. When Kagami walked out of the establishment's doors, Kuroko watched him walk away through the window.

"I won't let you fail, Kagami-kun...," He said quietly to himself before the boy vanished as he walked away from his eyesight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

Kagami's head was resting against the cold, hard, wood surface of his desk. He could faintly hear the sound of the school bell, but he was far too indulged into his nap. "Just a few more minutes..." He thought silently. However, no matter how much we would protest, he was going to be forced to get up. In less than a second after that thought, he felt a hand patting his head. "Hmm...?" He sounded quietly. The hand felt small, and the person was hardly applying any pressure. Who would be doing this to him, in the first place?

"Ka-ga-mi-kun," Said a familiar voice. It was the same monotone sound that he's heard everyday...

"K-Kuroko?" Said the redhead, slowing raising his head up. "Why are you patting my head?"

"You said you wanted to study with me at my house, right?" Asked the cyan haired boy. The giant groaned for a few seconds, getting out of his seat and cracking his back. "What are we going to be studying again...?"

"Geometry," Said Kuroko. Well, any spirit that Kagami had for studying fell down into the drain. Out of all of his subjects, math was his least favorite. No matter how many times he tried to follow the formulas, he would get the wrong answer. Also, he could study them for hours on end, but it felt like he could never remember the formulas for upcoming tests. The boy felt like giving up, but the phantom player did offer to help him. It would be quite rude to back out now, after he seemed to agree to the idea.

"Tch, let's go," The taller boy told the shorter one. Kuroko silently followed the order, with both of them carrying their bags filled with studying material.

They passed Maji Burger, and Kagami's stomach began to growl as they did so. He was about to suggest going in there to eat, but the redhead was quickly interrupted by the cyan haired one.

"We can eat at my house," Said Kuroko. The boy sighed, not wishing to wait to eat. Hopefully, the boy with pale skin would have something good at his house. Kagami tried to distract his mind by thinking about the new exercise schedule assigned by their coach. While they did practice especially hard on campus, the whole team also had to train their bodies hard at school. After that, he started to think about the Generation of Miracles that he has yet to face. They managed to win practice matches against Kise and Midorima. Sadly, he hasn't been able to compete against the one guy Kuroko told him about: Aomine. Apparently, he hasn't been seen at all for the last two months or so.

"Kuroko?" Kagami questioned aloud.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where that guy, Aomine, is?" Asked the redhead, causing the shorter boy to completely stop moving.

"Why are you asking?" Kuroko questioned Kagami. As he said that, the boy noticed there was something a little off about his partner. Sure, his voice sounded pretty much the same, but there was also a hint of danger in it. He didn't have a clear look at his face at the moment either.

"Well...he's part of the Generation of Miracles, right? I was hoping he'd come back soon so we could go against him."

"I don't know where he is."

"Are you sur-"

"I don't know where he is," The cyanhead repeated, sounding slightly harsh. Kagami decided to leave the matter alone, but he couldn't help but continue to feel something strange about the blue eyed teen. "Okay," The taller boy replied. Kuroko nodded his head, continuing to walk again. Whatever, it was probably just his imagination. He might as well get ready for the mental torture he'll have to go through in the next ten minutes.

* * *

**Sorry, but I felt this was a good place to stop at. I hope that I'll be able to get closer to some more 'fun' stuff in the next chapter. Anyways, I would appreciate reviews very much. ^^**

**Have a nice day/evening/night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Bauske**

* * *

It didn't take too long for the duo to walk to the front door of Tetsuya's home. It looked fairly standard; there was nothing bad or glamorous that could be seen. If anything, Kagami only noticed a bicycle parked close to a silver car in front of the house. Suddenly, the redhead could heard a scratching sound behind the front door as Kuroko's hand was placed on the door knob. As soon as he opened the the door, a familiar dog ran out and tried to jump against Kagami's leg.

"G-Get him away from me!" Yelled the tall boy, continuing to jump back from the furry creature until the cyanhead picked him up.

"He doesn't bite, Kagami-kun," Said the phantom, lightly petting the dog behind its ears. After a few seconds of having the dog restrained, Kagami calmed down and walked into the house.

"So this is where you live?"

"Yes," Said Kuroko, placing the puppy onto its dog bed. As he did so, there was a loud 'roar' coming from something...or someone. He turned his head, looking at the redhead putting his hand over his stomach to make the noise quieter.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, standing up straight.

"Is there anything that you want to eat?" Asked the shorter teen. Kagami put his index finger to his lip, thinking for a few seconds for anything in particular that he wanted at the moment. He was always a trash can when it came to food, so it wasn't as if he had anything that he hated or loved.

"Anything's fine," He said.

"Okay," Said Kuroko, going off to the kitchen to look for something to eat. Left alone, Kagami had nothing else to do but take out his math book. He placed it onto the table in front of him.

'What page am I supposed to be one...?' He asked himself mentally, flipping endlessly through the pages until he gave up. Like always, Kagami never paid attention in class. As such, it was obvious that he would not have the faintest idea of what pages the testing material would be located.

"Here you go," Said the boy in front of him -who seemed to appear out of nowhere- , holding a cup of instant ramen.

"A-AHHH!" Yelled Kagami, leaning backwards as far as possible into the couch.

"Do you not like ramen?" Asked Kuroko.

"Stop doing that!" Yelled Kagami in an annoyed tone, leaning forward while resting his head into his hand.

"Stop doing what?"

"Appearing out of thin air!"

"Sorry."

Taiga only released a sigh, taking the cup of instant noodles before muttering a quiet "thank you" to Kuroko. He was eating in complete silence. While he was sitting there, the shorter male was only staring at him as he ate. Luckily for him, his presence was barely visible in the first place, and his mind and body were more distracted by food at the current moment. Once Kagami finished eating the delicious noodles, he disposed the empty container and started his study session with the blue haired one.

He hated math so much.

It was pure hell.

All of them were the demons in the underworld: Proofs, formulas, theorems. The boy had such a headache from trying to understand these subjects while Kuroko seemed to have no trouble at all understanding them. Well, he did not make much progress, but he did know more about this stuff now that the boy had tutored him.

"Hey Kuroko, where's your bathroom?" Asked Kagami. The shorter one pointed his finger down the hallway. "Thank you," Mumbled the boy before going towards his intended destination. A reeking sound could be heard from the floor boards as the giant was walking. 'It must have been a while since this place was built' Kagami told himself. Finally, he found the bathroom and went in to relieve himself.

"Hmm...?" He sounded, noticing a door on his way out of the bathroom. It was fairly old, and there were a few locks on it. He grabbed the door knob and twisted it, but it was indeed locked.

'Ugh...what is that smell?' He questioned himself mentally, smelling something rotten. From how it looked, it had to be something behind this door.

"Don't touch that!," Yelled a familiar voice as Kagami felt a tight grip around his hand which was placed on the door knob.

"AHHH!" The boy jumped back. God, he almost had a heart attack. It was only Kuroko, but why did he yell like that? It was out of character to ever hear the boy speak louder than a vacuum cleaner.

"I-I'm sorry," Kagami had apologized. He would have scolded Tetsuya for surprising him, but he shouldn't have been nosing around in the first place. "I guess I should get going, though," Said the boy. He went to collect his belongings, placed them into his bag, and walked out the front door. "Thanks for helping me study," He yelled loud enough for the other to hear.

It was around eight o' clock. The street lights were bright and cars were passing by. People were talking on their cellphones. A few typical thugs could be seen here and there. However, the boy could not stop thinking about the door he was looking at. Why did Kuroko act like that when he touched it? Was there something valuable behind there? Could it be possible that it was dangerous in there, and he would've gotten hurt by opening the door?

"Tch, I'm probably just over thinking it," Said the redhead, continuing to walk towards his home and rest for the night.

* * *

**Author Notes: I felt like I was rushing this, but I was getting pretty busy doing other things ;~;**

**I'm really sorry if this turned out to be crap, but I hope that some of you still liked this. Anyways, I hope all of you will be looking forward to the next chapter. I'm sure it will be..."interesting" :3**

**Like always, looking forward to reviews (if they ever come)**


	4. Voting!

Sorry to disappoint you with the fact that this isn't a new chapter, but I thought of something that I wanted to try out. It looks like this has a few readers (and I thank everyone who reviewed before 3). When I saw some reviews, I started considering making this more...interactive? During certain parts in the story, I will leave a poll for what you want to happen in the next chapter. The current poll is "Should Kagami open the locked door in Kuroko's home?" (you can find the poll on my profile).

Voting for Kagami to open the door will lead to a more "psychotic/bad/you done fucked up/you will love me" route. On the other hand, voting for Kagami not to open the door will lead him to a "happier/possibly lovey dovey" route.

I'll wait a few days to see the total amount of votes before writing the next chapter. If many of you say that you don't like this idea, then I will stop it.

Have fun voting and have a good day~


End file.
